1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of building construction, and in particular to a system of standardized matched components for metal framing and finishing of structures, for universal application and adapted to achieve a traditional external appearance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of construction systems have been conceived which purport to be based upon a limited number of standardized elements. Similarly, metal building construction has been attempted using durable metal frame pieces, for example, extruded beams, studs and the like. The prior art systems include many conveniences of manufacture or interconnection applicable to a limited range of structural designs. The known systems, however, have been impractical for building houses and the like for more universal design, especially according to high-quality traditional layouts, which vary widely. The prior art systems have lacked either the convenience of complete standardization and few parts, or on the other hand, have been so standardized as to make them useful for only a few certain types of buildings, for example, simple box-like structures.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,001,615, metal studding is disclosed to include structure for supporting lengths of interior wall panel. The studs are adapted to fit endwise into upwards and downwards facing channel members of U-shaped cross-section. Such metal studding is well known and useful to replace less durable wood studding, but is not well adapted for bearing structural loads efficiently. Moreover, the known studding designs must be custom fitted by the installer, and unlike the present invention, lack dimensional inter-relationships with a variety of further parts of the building.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,035,697--Felber teaches a building construction in which joists are bolted or pivotally connected to a junction of vertical studs and horizontal headers. The joists are connected endwise to one another in pairs by a member at the junction along a roof ridge. Pivotal connections are relatively easily made, but concentrate loads at the pivot, and also allow some relative movement of connected parts. Similarly, connections which are based entirely on bolts, rivets or the like depend heavily on the connection elements to bear loads. The studs, joists and beams of Felber are made of pre-cast concrete, rather than metal. Such a system is unwieldy for structures on the range of dwellings and also lacks a standardized interconnection scheme for various other necessary parts such as siding elements, roofing elements, interior fixtures and trim.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,095,434--Calkins, et al., and 2,023,814--Lindsey, concern small-scale metal structures, having a simple external appearance quite unlike the traditional family home. Such structures have recently become popular as backyard outbuildings and utility shacks for various uses. The structures are characterized by the interconnection of panels according to a strict and invariable design rather than the more variable building of a frame of studs, joists and headers to be externally covered by siding and roofing, and internally by wallboard and trim elements. The structures of these shacks are convenient for interconnection of parts, but are so fully specified that their benefits cannot be readily extended to varied structural and external features typical of traditional homes.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,893,636--Ridgway uses metal members to frame houses in an attempt to provide more or less conventional structures which benefit from durable metal framing elements. The Ridgway framing system, however, is based upon combinations of individual rectangular modules in the manner of framing panels which are placed side to side and one atop another, and are connected to form larger panels by a plurality of clamps connecting abutting panel frames.
The art of building construction is quite developed in terms of building structures to support loads, interconnection of beams and other elements, and prefabrication of elements. In an effort to maximize convenience of construction, the art has turned to systems which are non-standard for practical purposes. Fully prefabricated modular systems detract from the designer's options in varying the possible layout and design to be executed. The present invention departs from the prior art's use of fully prefabricated modular elements, and instead relies upon a novel connection of improved framing elements and surface forming elements which are universally interconnectable. The parts all are dimensioned such that they are connectable at any of a plurality of incremental relative positions by means of repeating patterns of connection holes. The structure of the invention is therefore prefabricated in the sense that all the parts are standardized and interfittable. At the same time the invention is universal because although the parts are prefabricated, they can be practically connected in innumerable ways along the complementary dimensioned interconnections to form innumerable different structures.
The basic element of the invention, a channel member having a squared-off "C"-shaped cross-section, functions as stud, joist and header. Adapters for connecting the channel members at the eaves and at the roof ridge fit snugly within the C-shaped cross-section and engage the full inner surface of the channel member, whereby the structure bears loads far in excess of what may be expected from connections relying only on bolts or like connection elements. In fact, the elements share structural loads and are therefore much stronger than known prefabricated systems, conventional metal stud systems, and the like.
Both the siding and roofing are comprised of strip elements which may be serially connected along interfitting edges. Each strip has a first edge defining a protrusion, a second edge defining a receptacle, and an attachment flange which is affixed to the frame element, then covered by a successive strip. An engagement structure, including the same form of protrusion, is provided on starting elements for the siding and for the roofing, for example, at the lower edge of the siding and at the lower edge of the roof eaves. The required structure is thus repeated from the starting elements to the upper edge of such siding and/or roofing strip.
According to the invention, the builder is provided with a series of matched interfitting elements which can be combined as desired to correspond in part to traditional elements such as studding, siding and roofing. The builder can therefore produce virtually any required structure. The elements, however, are stronger and more conveniently used than either traditional or formerly known prefabricated structures due to the standardized dimensions and spacing of elements that allows the wide range of structures to be accomplished, with virtually no custom fitting of parts, no cutting and no need to provide aligned holes for attachments. The result is a durable and attractive structure benefitting from the best features of prefabrication and the best of custom design. An external appearance characteristic of the most artful traditional building is provided, together with the great durability and strength of a beamed metal structure. Not only the roofing, siding and external portions, but the internal wall and trim portions as well benefit from the plan of interfitting parts and fittings, which truly facilitate a standardized construction.